Similarities
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: But that, THAT was just unforgivable.""She complained to him about life being unfair?""He complained to her about the injustice of life?" Channy One-shot. K : One word and -slight spoiler?- implied murder and implied abuse


-Cough- I lied...Actually, in a round-about way, I didn't, because technically this isn't a chapter because it is merely a(n?) one-shot... Okay, so again:

My next chapter: War's Fever...I think...

Any person who for some reason believes I am the owner of Sonny with a Chance, I'll just crush your beliefs now and tell you: "No, I do not own SWAC nor will I ever."

Enjoy!

_Similarities _

A wise woman once told him, "It's amazing how the exact opposite of people can be so similar. All it takes is a good-hearted conversation, and then you have the best of friends. The best part about it is that they were supposed 'enemies' when it all began. You should give her a chance, Chad."

Then again, that was still when he partook in events like that. That was when his life was still worth living. That was also when he wasn't famous, or rich, or lonely, or so god damn freaking _old_.

Well, he wasn't _that _old, but he was too old to do all that little kid stuff he could do before. He basically was an adult when he was—oh, he didn't know, eight years old? He couldn't run away anymore, and he most definitely couldn't run away from his past.

* * *

A sensible man once told her, "You know, opposites often become the greatest of pairs. All it'll take is a good talk, and enemies are now the best of friends! You see? You should give him a chance, Sonny."

Then again, that was before her dad started drinking. That was before she was constantly bruised. That was also before she was famous, or lonely, or had good friends, or so gosh darn friggin' _old_.

Well, she wasn't _that _old. But she felt like it. She wasn't an innocent child anymore, and she couldn't run away to her mom for all her problems, and she most definitely couldn't run away from her past.

* * *

The sight of blood always terrified him. It wasn't the fact someone was bleeding, on no, he barely even noticed they were there. He could be staring at someone's nose bleeding, looking _directly at their face_, and not even pay attention to their presence. It wasn't the color, or the appearance, or the sound or the movement or the smell or whatever anyone else could come up with.

Because no one else understood.

It petrified him at the thought of it. _Blood_. Blood was that thing that lurked in the shadows at night, and waited for you to be vulnerable so it could grasp your mind and fill it with fearful thoughts. The aftereffects of the mere _thought _of blood were enough to drive the average person insane if they'd seen what he had.

But no one else would ever understand. No simple mind of theirs could even _comprehend _the challenge of everyday life for him. A simple paper cut could keep him up for weeks, afraid that the nightmares might come back again, even if only one measly drop had slid down his finger.

Nobody understood _anything_, and it sickened him when they tried.

* * *

Fighting had always terrified her. When someone brought back their fist, she was ready to scream and run for her room, even if it wasn't directed at her. A playful punch could keep her up for weeks, not daring to go to sleep in fear of the nightmares coming back. The average person would call it stupid, and to go to sleep.

But no one else understood.

Nobody would ever understand the way she felt, because they'd never been put through the horrid being of it all. They didn't have screams of anger echoing in ears. They didn't have the scars and bruises from Hell. _They _didn't have _anything _to complain about, even though all they did was gripe about their family members or their parents or their siblings or something stupid.

Nobody understood _anything_, and it sickened her when they tried.

* * *

Then, there was _her_.

Every day she came in with a smile on her face. She laughed and cheered along with the others of her group. And when she reached him, she scowled. "What do you want, _Chad?"_

And of course, he'd reply with something to cover up that breaking feeling he got inside.

* * *

But of course, there was _him_.

Every day he gives her one of those beautiful stares. One of those that makes a girl melt like a bar of chocolate in the sun, her included. She wouldn't let it get to her though. She knew all too well what if felt like to be broken by somebody close.

She'd give him a "What do you want, _Chad_?" He had various amounts of replies.

But she only said that in the first place to cover up that twisted feeling of _wanting_ that bubbled up inside her.

* * *

One day, she complained. Complained about how he didn't understand. She even dared to go as far as to say _his _life was perfect.

He exploded.

All of that anger and tension built up inside him suddenly turned into a supernova of dagger words escaping his lips. And he couldn't stop it. He couldn't snap his mouth closed like all the other times. He had finally snapped. He couldn't believe it! Her! _Her_, for cripe's sake! Little Miss Sonshine with a smile on her face every single freaking day of her happy little life!

* * *

One day, he complained. Complained about how _she_ didn't understand. He even dared to go as far as to say how great _her _life was.

She detonated.

She had been a time bomb from the start, just waiting for some unlucky sap for the bomb to go off and fall victim to the horridness (zom gosh! Microsoft said this was an actual word! ^_^) of her past. But that, _that _was just unforgivable. Him! _Him, _for Pete's sake! Mister rich know-it-all with everything he could ever ask for!

* * *

_She _complained to _him _about life being unfair?! _She _complained about how _he _didn't understand?! _She_, of all people, explained to him, apparently because she knows _everything _about him, that _his _life was perfect! That _his _life was the dream of anyone in the world!

And she even said he took it _for granted_.

* * *

_He _complained to _her _about the injustice of life?! _He _complained about how _she _just didn't know the horrors of the world?! _He,_ of all people, explained to her, apparently because he knows _everything _about her, that _her _happy life of sunshine and rainbows was exactly what anyone else would ever dream of!

And he even said that she took in _for granted.

* * *

_

And he was in love with her._

* * *

_

And she was in love with him.

* * *

_The only question is "Why?"_


End file.
